


Maybe One Day

by AFussyAngel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1960s, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Original Character(s), lots and lots of fluff, or are they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFussyAngel/pseuds/AFussyAngel
Summary: Aziraphale finds himself in a dilemma when he hears Crowley is planning to steal holy water from a church.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Maybe One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This may have already been done but haven't yet read a fic about the missing scene between Aziraphale hearing about Crowley's plans to steal holy water and when he hands it over and I couldn't resist the temptation to write it.

Aziraphale sat alone in a large stone church not far from his beloved bookshop in Soho. The pew was hard and uncomfortable and despite the sun beaming through the stained glass window overhead, casting a kaleidoscope of colours, the church itself was cold. Aziraphale was oblivious to discomfort, cold and the rainbow of colours dancing over his hands and arms. He absentmindedly twirled an empty tartan flask between his palms, the cup that served as a cap, lay discarded on the seat beside him. His brow was knit with worry and his hair a mess of wild blonde curls where his hand had run through it over and over earlier that day. 

He should be angry but all he felt was worry, sickening overwhelming worry. Crowley wasn't going to stop his pursuit, he knew that now, and despite all his strongly-held convictions his feet had carried him here. The font was in front of him, filled with the holy water he had come for, but as he approached his anxiety overcame him and he sat down once again debating what to do. It seemed either way Crowley's demise would be on his conscience and he felt hopeless.

So lost was he in thought he didn't even notice a woman approach him until she was directly in front of him and a hand touched his shoulder. He jumped and made an undignified squeak

"I'm so sorry" she said quickly, her voice warm "I see you were lost in thought but you seemed so troubled. I wanted to check you were ok?"

Aziraphale cleared his throat and gave a shaky laugh.

"Oh eh rather" He said distantly "Tip top. Never- "he glanced nervously at her kind face. "Never better thank you." He replied giving her a rather weak smile that didn't meet his eyes.

The stranger gave him a soft smile. "Mind if I sit for a bit?"

He wanted to say no but being the polite angel that he was he merely moved slightly further toward the middle of the pew in a silent invitation.

"Thank you" She said sitting down next to him.

They both stared ahead in quiet companionship and Aziraphale, having briefly paused his movements at the interruption, began rolling the flask in his hands again.

He bit his lower lip as his thoughts once again darkened. 

"You know it's been said I am a great listener" She smiled again as he looked properly into her face for the first time. She seemed neither young nor old with lines of silver streaking through her light brown hair. Her green eyes seemed world weary and sad but had so much kindness in them Aziraphale felt distinctly like he could trust her. 

"Won't you tell me what's wrong? It may help." She urged gently.

Aziraphale turned his gaze back to the front of the church. His mind a whirl of thoughts. 

"I am feeling rather a moral dilemma." He suddenly blurted out. "I have a friend, who has, has helped me more times than I care to think about" he paused collecting his thoughts "and now he has asked me for help getting something, erm something dangerous. I said no but now it looks like he is going to try and obtain it with or without my help. I don't want to help him but if I don't he might end up hurt anyways!"

"Does he want to harm himself?" She said concerned.

"He says not but all the same it's too dangerous for him to be even near this."

She nodded, thinking for a moment.

"Have you told him why you don't want him to do this?" She inquired

"He knows why. He could die"

"Does he know how you feel?"

"We certainly have argued about it so I should hope so. We didn't speak for- for years after we last argued about it I really think we are past talking about it now" He said remorsefully.

"No I mean does he know how you feel about him? Maybe that would make a difference?"

"I- I- I don't know what you mean. What are you getting at?"

She gazed at him almost fondly "Yes you do- you love him don't you? I can see plainly that you do."

"Yes, I mean no." Her gaze was sceptical "I mean I don't really…" He trailed off and made a frustrated noise. "What I feel… It's all wrong!" His face hardened. "I- I shouldn't help him you know I shouldn't have anything to do with him, I should let him get into trouble if he wants and wash my hands of that trouble causing serpent forever. It would be for the best. And yet…" 

His voice broke momentarily "and yet I can't bear the thought of a world without him. I don't want to be left on my own. Even if we don't see each other often the thought of never seeing him again is just unthinkable and I don't think I could forgive myself if anything were to happen to him." He said almost so softly as to be unheard. He met her eyes and she nodded again.

"You love him." No question this time just a statement. 

Aziraphale had never said it, never really dared think it except maybe in the deepest part of his soul but here now confronted as he was, the truth was loud and clear, and rose from within him to the surface obscuring every other thought and feeling. He felt a tear slip down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away.

"Yes, I love him. More than my own self. God forgive me." Discarding the flask next to the cap he used his free hands to hide his face in his palms. The strength of the feelings temporarily overwhelming him.

"Can you tell him?"

Aziraphale dropped his hands and his eyes shifted to the floor. He groaned letting out small sigh. 

"Saying it doesn't change the fact that what I feel is wrong. I doubt my feelings are even reciprocated like that and even if they were it doesn't change the fact that it would be impossible to be together. Best to leave things as they are. Better for everyone that way."

"Hmmm I can see how it would feel that way." She said soothingly "and I can see that you are not ready to act on your feelings yet but keep this in mind my love, love is never wrong. Love comes from God and the love you have is a wonderful thing and nothing to be ashamed of." He gazed at her and there was a hint of panic in his eyes. She held up a hand placatingly "Maybe it's too much right now and you will need to take it slowly but please just don't shut your heart off completely. I have a feeling maybe one day the timing will be right and maybe one day that love could change the world."

Aziraphale nodded absently becoming lost in his own thought. She stood slowly . I can see you are a good person who has the best intentions. Trust your instincts Aziraphale and you won't go wrong. I'll leave you to it." She squeezed his shoulder and was gone.

Aziraphale sat awhile longer with his thoughts after she had walked away. "Right then." He said quietly to himself. He got up clutching the flask in the water. "Please, please let him be safe." He whispered the prayer out loud as he dipped the flask into the font of holy water. "Don't take him from me. I need him. I love him. "

The wise woman's words swirled around his head. Maybe one day. Maybe one day. He would trust his instincts and pray that she was right. Though he still couldn't see a way through as he left the cold stone church a spark of hope had ignited deep within him as he clutched his flask and carried his love with him.

***100 years later***

Aziraphale opened his eyes and immediately shut them again against the early morning light that streamed through the bedroom window. He scrubbed his face and opened his eyes peering down at the sleeping form of his husband who, though he had started by his side, had somehow shifted in the night to now be sprawled on top of him. Aziraphale encircled his arms around him relishing the weight of him. No matter how many times he had woken up like this he would never tire of it. 

Crowley stirred, he propped himself up enough to look down at Aziraphale with sleepy golden eyes. 

"Good morning Angel." He said drowsily.

"Good morning my love." Aziraphale smiled up at him. 

"Wha time is it?"

"It's still early. You can go back to sleep if you like"

"Yeah I'mma gonna do just that" He drawled but instead of rolling off Aziraphale he laid back on top of him wrapping his arms and legs tighter around him and resting his head on his chest. 

Aziraphale laughed and stroked a hand through his hair. Once again he could not believe his good fortune. His mind wandered back to a time when this seemed impossible. A memory of kind face and a warm smile flited across his thoughts. He had no idea who the stranger was, and it was only after he had gone back to his bookshop that he remembered that he had never given her his name. Although he never saw her again he had never forgotten her words and how 'nice and accurate' they had been.

He had made mistakes and hadn't always trusted his instincts but love had won the day when the world was saved and then love had changed his world to. He didn't know how long they would have, perhaps Crowley was right and something big was coming, but he had now, he loved and he knew he was loved in return, and that was all he needed. 

He pushed his nose into the messy mop of red hair and whispered softly.

"I love you Antony J Crowley"

Crowley let out a soft sigh. "Love you too angel."

**Author's Note:**

> Eeek! This is my very first attempt at fanfiction so any comments or thoughts would be gratefully received. Please give me some love!!!! :)


End file.
